


Feuerwerk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and John spend the 4th of July together. Inspired to finish this after having fun in Spooky's stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuerwerk

John woke up to the sound of Bro’s loud snoring. He had fallen asleep curled around his body, his head was in the spot just under Bro’s shoulder. His boyfriend’s chest rose and fell, and John could hear the heartbeat under the skin. The sweat on their bodies had cooled off, It was so nice, being here with him in their king sized bed. Their bedroom was still dark, the sun hadn’t even risen yet. A small fan on a medium setting kept the room cool. 

 

“I don’t know, I just never got into it. This whole holiday just feels like some quick cash grab for the assholes looking to sell fireworks off the side of the road.”

 

“You can’t really feel that way about the Fourth of July, John, it’s supposed to be the most patriotic day of the year.” 

 

John laughed, “Yeah well, Every single year around this time I’m always by myself, watching other people enjoy themselves with barbecues and fireworks and whatever, while I’m stuck waiting for it all to end.”

 

“You’re not alone this year are you? After all I’m here sharing this shitty holiday with you.”

 

John looked up and smiled, and reached across the breakfast table to put his hand on top of Bro’s. Bro ran his thumb lightly across the top of John’s hand. 

 

“Yes you are. And you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had because of that.”

 

Bro asked, “Just for that reason?”

 

“Don’t be silly, of course there’s other reasons besides that one. But I can’t deny that it is a really nice thing to do. But I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you with my dislike of this holiday.”

 

“Now you’re the one who’s being silly. Finish your crepes, that blueberry compote is just waiting to be eaten.”

 

Later, after they cleaned up they left their small apartment, and drove off in John’s blue 2014 Chevy Silverado 1500. The traffic out in Houston wasn’t as bad as it had been the past couple days, and it was hot outside, just like it always was. Thankfully John’s truck had the best AC system and cool air flowed around them as they drove around the city. 

 

They ended up at the walmart on Silber Road. The street was extremely dusty, and the skies were clear and blue in. Silber Road was a dirty, vacant road, except for the bank, auto shop, bakery, and walmart they were walking towards. 

 

“You know, I’ve lived in this desert state for how many years, and I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the heat.” John says, brushing against Bro’s shoulder.

 

“It’s not something you ever get used to, it’s just something you have to deal with.” Bro tells him, grabbing John around the waist and pulling him into a quick kiss before they went in.

 

Inside the store droves of people in cotton and denim scrambled around buying groceries and last minute things for their barbecues. It was very breezy inside, and it was a welcome reprieve from the dry, sunny weather outside. There were several red and white and blue streamers lining the poles of the stations for the cashiers. Several men, and some women were seen with shopping carts full of meat and beer. Bro took a shopping cart, and John walked with him, avoiding the other last minute shoppers. 

 

“Okay, we need to get milk, eggs, coke, doritos, cheetos, chocolate syrup, and frozen pizzas.” John says.

 

“Uh huh. And what about real food, stuff we can actually eat during the month?”

 

“I thought that’s what the chinese take out on our speed dial was for.”

 

Bro looks over at John, and they smile at each other. They end up in the frozen food section, John grabbed the sherbet, the frozen pepperoni pizzas, the bags of teriyaki chicken. Loud country muzak is playing over the loudspeakers, muzak that's interrupted every five minutes for someone to request an employee to go to another part of the store.

 

"Look at this, we're the only ones here." John says, tossing in a bag of tilapia.

 

"That's because everyone's on the other side buying stuff for their parties at the last minute." 

 

"Oh yeah, I don't even want to imagine the chaos that's going on over there, crowds pushing and shoving, trying to grab week old hot dog buns and semi-stale bags of lays potato chips."

 

"I think it's nice, at least they're trying. But I wouldn't want to touch those fruit salad plates, the ones that they put out in the produce aisle? Man, I hated those things when I was a kid, that watermelon is gross."

 

They head down the cereal aisle, and down towards the boxed dinner and pasta aisle.

 

"Wait a minute...you were a kid?"

 

Bro smacked John's ass, making John jump a little bit.

 

“You know I didn’t just spring out of the ground fully formed.”

 

“No, no, I know that. It’s just hard to picture you as a kid, you know? God, what must that have been like? Cute little polo, cute little shades, cute little hat.”

 

He shakes his head at John, “Nothing about me has ever been cute.”

 

“I don’t know about that. You look pretty fucking cute in those grey jeans I bought for you.” He grins, and watches his boyfriend’s subtle reaction to his flirtatious words. 

 

“It feels weird having someone so much younger than me calling me cute. I think it ought to be the other way around.” 

 

John softly runs his hand down Bro’s back, feeling the strong muscle under the shirt.

 

“I remember when we first started dating, you called me cute every chance you got.” He says, pulling the cart past the ramen boxes. 

 

“Well I thought you were cute, you were always so nervous whenever I came to pick you up for our dates.” 

 

He sees that John has stopped in front of the Lipton instant noodle packets.

 

“And then you got me into bed, and you saw I wasn’t cute at all.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that. I mean you are cute, but yeah, our first time in bed let me know that you weren’t just cute, you were just as much of a kinky sex freak as I am. After our first night together I knew there was more to you than just that, and you were more my equal than anyone I’d ever known.”

 

“In terms of kinky sex stuff,” John clarifies, taking some lemon chicken flavored Liptons and putting them in the cart. 

 

“In terms of everything.” Bro tells him, kissing John’s face before they move on.

 

They wound up around the dairy section, they grabbed some almond milk and vanilla flavored goat’s milk. Bro looked over all the fancy cheeses while John examined the hundreds of yogurt options available. They ended up getting the brie and blueberry and creme brulee yogurt, and some muenster. 

 

“What are we even going to do with brie, we’re not fancy cheese people.” John asks, looking at the wheel of cheese.

 

“We’re going to eat it.” Bro tells him, like the answer wasn’t going to be that obvious.

 

“This isn’t some Independence Day michegoss is it, trying to get food we wouldn’t normally get?” 

 

“No it’s not, I know you’re not into the whole cheesy food deal. I just...want to try it.” 

 

“Now was that a pun you just made?”

 

“Possibly.” He answers, walking past the household cleaning aisle and onto the center aisle that separates the clothing section of the store from the grocery aisles. 

 

John grins and squeezes Bro’s bicep. “I love puns, and I love when you’re doing them.”

 

“I’ll do you later tonight.”

 

“Hahahahaha, okay now you’re just being crude.”

 

“If I’m remembering last night correctly,” John gasps as Bro takes John by the hips and pulls him close to him, roughly kissing the spot on his body that connects his neck to his shoulder, “You like it when I’m crude.”

 

John rests his neck on Bro’s chest, grinds his body against his boyfriend’s. He reaches behind him to touch Bro’s arms, his hands firmly squeezing John’s hips. “Not that I’m not enjoying you putting your hands on me, but is a wal-mart really the best place to do this? I don’t want to get a hard on right next to the shelves of marshmallow bags.”

 

“Then you better get your ass off my dick, because I’m seriously considering taking you into the bathrooms and fucking you senseless after that last little grind you just pulled.”

 

John lets him take his hands off his body before he steps away and they keep on walking. 

 

“Who says romance is dead nowadays?”

 

Bro let John pay when they went to checkout. Ever since John moved in he insisted that they split everything equally, and he refused to be some “lazy slob that let their rich boyfriend just pay for everything.”

 

They ended up buying a case of bottle rockets on the side of the road on the way back to their place after leaving the wal-mart. Bro insisted they fire them off the roof as soon as it was dark out. It was only going to get hotter, so they chose to stay in for the rest of the day. Back at their apartment, after putting away the groceries they turned the fan on, cooling off as they walked around in nothing but their briefs.

 

Bro sat on the futon, flipping through netflix, trying to decide between Game of Thrones or Orange is the new Black. John had gone into the kitchen to get them popsicles. He decided on Orange, he’d catch up on the Westeros drama later. John came back into the living room and sat next to Bro, handing him an orange popsicle while he licked at a blue one. Bro glanced at John, his soft, pretty pink lips puckered around the blue colored frozen treat. When he noticed him watching, John turned to the side, moaning he started to slowly suck on the popsicle.

 

“John, that’s not fair.” Bro said, licking his orange flavored freezepop.

 

“Mmm, it’s so yummy. Artificial blue raspberry syrup and ice.” John moaned, sucking on the thing, moving his hands up and down for dramatic effect. 

 

Bro finished off the orange popsicle, throwing the wooden popsicle stick away. He watched John perform a pseudo-fellatio on a blue freezepop. He saw his cute little mouth take it in, moaning all the while. He felt a hardness stirring in his crotch, that wanted that mouth on him. When the popsicle was gone, John giggled, sticking out his blue colored tongue at Bro. He didn't count on Bro grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to kiss his stained lips. He tasted that sweet blue raspberry on John's tongue, mixing it with his orange syrup. John pressed against him, moving to sit in Bro's lap. He aggressively kissed him, rubbing his erection against Bro's. He rested his hands on Bro's shoulders while Bro cupped John's ass. He gave it a quick squeeze and slap, making John jump up from the shock of it.

 

"I want your mouth on my dick." 

 

John laughed, "You just cut right to the chase, don't you?"

 

He grinned against John's skin, kissing his neck. "You turned me on so bad, you know that?"

 

John hummed as he moved off Bro's lap and got on his knees in front of him, the episode of Orange is the new Black played in the background as John pulled Bro's briefs off. He licked his lips and fluttered his eyes up at him. Bro gently ran a hand through John's ink black locks of hair, enjoying how soft it was. John took Bro's cock in his hands, pumping his shaft as he took the head into his mouth. He started by licking the tip, teasing Bro with what was coming next. He took as much as he could into his mouth, sucking Bro's cock, getting it wet with his blue saliva. He licked the underside, moving to the sides, keeping up his firm grip on the hilt of his cock. His head bobbed back and forth as he swallowed around Bro. Bro exhaled, loving the feeling of John's mouth on him, getting harder with each movement, needing more. He felt a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach as he came inside John's mouth. 

 

John sucked him through his orgasm, licking up the head of his dick. Bro stared down at him, experiencing a fantastic orgasmic high. John took his hands off his dick, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled up at him, his mouth a mix of colors, blue, red and pink. 

 

"What do you want in exchange for that?" Bro asked, completely ready to suck John off as soon as he recovered from cumming. he pulled his briefs back up as John stood up, stretching his arms.

 

"What do I want? You can make dinner and clean the dishes tonight. I want pizza for dinner, thanks." John said, wiggling his butt, grinning.

 

After dinner Bro took John up to the roof, and they took turns lighting up bottle rockets. In the cool night air they munched on slices of pepperoni pizza, topped with shredded brie as they watched the fireworks. Bright flashes of neon greens, pinks, reds, and blues lit up the sky as Bro kissed John, reaching down to palm him through his jeans until he could get him out and give him a handjob later on.


End file.
